Las caperucitas
by Sam.ILOVEanime
Summary: La más temible banda de piratas buscan a cuatro tripulantes nuevos,un día el capitán y el subcapitan llegan a la isla Inazuma donde vivían cuando eran unos niños,se enteran que cuatro temidos llamados "Las caperucitas",son sus antiguas amigas. Goenji y Natsumi,Endo y Aki, Haruna y Tachimukai,Fudo y Fuyuka. POSIBLE LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hola está es mi primera historia,la estoy escribiendo otro sitio en pero en versión Naruto espero que os guste.  
**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

**Hace 4 años**

**Se encontraba una peli-rojiza con un vestido rojo y rosa (**_así es el vestido: _** www.c ultura10 wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/01/ medieval6. jpg ,lo de color marrón es de color rojo y lo de naranja es rosa imaginaos por favor) corriendo todo lo que podía.**

**En el muelle se encontraban un chico morena con una extraña banda en la cabeza de color naranja despidiéndose de tres chicas una de ellas era peli-verde su pelo su vestido era como el de la peli-rojiza de color verde oscuro y verde claro, solo que está tenía la capucha bajada al igual que las otras dos. Otra de las chicas tenía el pelo de color violeta ya su vestido era igual pelo de color violeta oscuro y violeta claro, y la otra chica con el pelo corto de color azul, con el mismo vestido solo que de color azul y celeste.**

**Un chico estaba alejado de esa despedida,era exageradamente atractivo piel tostadita pelo en punta,rubio casi tenía el pelo blanco, sus ojos de marrones.**

**-¡EH,Goenji!,vámonos-llamo el chico moreno,llamado Endou Mamoru**

**-Hmp,ya voy -contestó el de pelo en punta que correspondía al nombre de Goenji Shuuya, cuando el moreno ya había subido al barco una voz se escucho.**

**-¡SHUUYA-KUN!-se escucho la voz de una chica,el susodicho giro su cabeza para ver quien era y pudo ver a la joven peli-rojiza,el chico dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a la chica.**

**-Hola Natsumi-saludo el chico,la chica lo miro con cara de estar muy enfadada**

**-¡GOENJI SHUUYA!-grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas mientras le daba un leve golpe al chico en la cabeza**

**-¡AHU! Pero que pasa contigo-dijo el chico iba a seguir hablando hasta que vio que la chica estaba llorando.**

**-Shuuya-kun,no te vayas por favor-habló la chica abrazándolo**

**-Lo siento Natsumi,pero Endo y yo tenemos que averiguar quien mató a nuestros abuelos y lo sabes muy bien. Además Endo dijo que tu estabas de acuerdo-comentó Goenji abrazando a Natsumi.**

**-Lo se,pero creía que era una de las tonterías de Endo-nii-reprocho la de ojos marrones rojizos**

**-Natsumi te prometo que volveré-prometió el albino mientras cogía la mano de la peli-rojiza y ponía algo en la mano.**

**-Shuuya-kun...¡Y YO TE PROMETO,QUE ALGÚN DÍA IRE CON VOSOTROS A VIVIR AVENTURAS!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa,a lo que Goenji sonrío y se acercaba lentamente a la chica hasta unir sus labios con los suyos,era un beso tierno y cálido dónde se decían lo mucho que se amaban.**

**-Hasta pronto...Natsu-chan...-dijo con una leve sonrisa y se subió rápidamente al barco dónde su amigo lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. La peli-rojiza estaba como un tomate,sonrío y miro lo que Goenji le había entregado,era un medallón en forma de corazón con una vieja cuerda,la chica al verlo se fijo que el barco ya se alejaba,fue hasta el final del muelle y...**

**-¡SHUUYA-KUN TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE,TE ESPERARE HASTA EL FIN DE MÍS DIAS,ES UNA PROMESA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas una vez más,a lo que sus lágrimas salieron y calló al suelo de rodillas llorando,sus amigas que eran las tres chicas de las que Endou se despidió fueron hasta ella,la peli-verde se agacho y abrazó a su mejor amiga.**

* * *

**Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces.**

**En una casa,en una de las habitaciones de arriba se encontraba una bella joven de unos 16 años durmiendo plácidamente,se podía ver la puerta abriéndose lentamente mostrando a una chica de la misma edad de pelo corto verde oscuro con ojos del mismo color. La de ojos verdes se acercaba lentamente hacía la joven que dormía,miro hacía la puerto donde venían otras dos chicas de la misma edad una de pelo violeta con el pelo largo y otra peli-azul que tenia el pelo corto,la chica traía en manos un gran jarrón con algo dentro.**

**-A la de tres-susurro la peli-verde a lo que las otras dos asintieron.**

**-Una-se escucho la voz de la de pelo violeta**

**-Dos-dijo la peli-azul**

**-¡Y TRES!-Gritaron las tres,sonriendo de forma maligna**

**Fuera de esa calle se ve a un anciano paseando tranquilamente hasta que se escucha ...**

**-¡KYAAA!,¡JURO QUE OS MATERE CHICAS Y VUESTRA MUERTE SERA LENTA Y DOLOROSA!-a lo que el anciano se le ve una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.**

**De vuelta en la casa,el grito era de la chica que antes estaba durmiendo,pero era normal que gritara comprendan sus amigas le han tirado un jarrón de agua helada.**

**-Natsu-chan tranquila,mejor ve a vestirte rápido que el desayuno está listo,vamos quiero que estés lista en dos minutos y que hallas desayunado en tres,¡vamos a que esperas,a que te inviten!-ordeno la joven peli-azul,llamada Haruna.**

**-Hai-se limito a contestar la chica de largos cabellos ondulados de color marrón-rojizo al igual que sus ojos,que correspondía al nombre de Natsumi Raimon.**

* * *

**A los cinco minutos las cuatro chicas están de camino a la plaza de la isla para averiguar algo.(**_Lo que tiene las chicas:_** www. misdibujosanimados imagenes /imagenes- bella-bestia- disney-g. jpg**_ , el de Natsumi lo de azul es de color rojo,el de Aki verde,el de Fuyuka violeta y el de Haruna como el de la foto._**)**

**Las cuatro se fijaron que había mucha gente,la peli-rojiza se fijo en una niña con un vestido rosa,la joven fue hasta la niña y se la llevo a un callejón donde estaban las demás.**

**-Natsumi-chan,me asustaste-dijo la niña**

**-Gomen Yuuka-chan,pero ¿sabes la razón de por que hay tantas personas aquí? -pregunto Natsumi**

**-Hai,el jefe de policía está preguntando si saben quienes son,las caperucitas y han cogida a una chica sin razón alguna para matarla-explico aterrorizada la niña.**

**-Chicas vamos,rápido-dijo Fuyuka mientras se iba del lugar seguida por Haruna y Aki.**

**-Yuuka-chan ten cuidado-habló la Raimon para luego irse con sus amigas.**

**-Bien,ya vuelven las caperucitas,esto no me lo pierdo-pensó la niña con una sonrisa.**

**En la plaza,se ve a un hombre de pelo negro llamado Kirito el era el jefe de la policía.**

**-Bien,¡COMO NADIE DICE NADA DE LAS CAPERUCITAS,ESTÁ CHICA PAGARA LOS CARGOS DE LAS 4 CON PENA DE EJECUCIÓN DELANTE DE SUS PROPIOS OJOS!-gritó,a lo que la chica de nombre Yena lloraba y pedía clemencia.**

**Uno de los hombres de Kirito se acerco con un hacha a la chica,iba a dar un pasó más hasta que una flecha con al final unas plumas rojas se clavo en el suelo.**

**En el muelle,se encontraba un barco pirata llamado Inazuma Japón,los tripulantes de dicho barco bajaron pero solo 8 de ellos se dirigieron a la plaza donde se encontraba una taberna,ya que allí les esperaba un viejo amigo para darles cierta información.**

**Cuando llegaron vieron que en el suelo había sangre fresca,haciéndoles saber que hace poco hubo una pelea. Los ocho entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa del final dónde se encontraba un encapuchado,el encapuchado habló cuando los jóvenes se sentaron.**

**-Cuanto tiempo Endou y Goenji-dijo el encapuchado.**

**-Lo mismo digo Hibiki-hablaron los dos a la vez**

**-Bien ¿que es lo que queréis?-preguntó el anciano**

**-Vas directo al grano en,pues veras buscamos a cuatro tripulantes nuevos uno que sea bueno con las espadas,otro con las pistolas y otros que sean buenos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-explica Endo.**

**-Y ¿tienen que ser hombres?-volvió a cuestionar el hombre mayor.**

**-No,pueden ser mujeres como vez aquí se encuentran las dos únicas mujeres del barco-comentó Goenji**

**-Hmp,entonces tengo a las personas ideales.¿Conocéis a las caperucitas?-susurro lo ultimo.**

**-¿Las quien?-pregunto una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí,llamada Touko o Toko**

**-Las caperucitas son 4,está caperucita violeta buena en las pistolas y en los explosivos, caperucita azul buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene una especie de bastón celeste que en realidad son dos palos metálicos celestes que junta y se convierte en bastón con el puede provocar una tormenta eléctrica haciendo que callan rayos y truenos sobre su contrincante (**_N/A:Es como lo que tiene Nami en One Piece_**), caperucita verde que es buena en las espadas y en toda clase de armas afiladas .Y por ultimo,pero no menos importante caperucita roja buena en la lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo y su especialidad el arco todas sus flechas tiene plumas rojas al final,nunca falla su objetivo. Si se han fijado en el suelo de la plaza habrán visto sangré ha sido por qué las caperucitas han a tacado a los policías,ya que el jefe de ellos quería matar a una chica inocente.-contó Hibiki.**

**-¿Y como podemos hablar con ellas?-pregunto Goenji,a lo que Hibiki sonrió**

**-Goenji,tu querida hermanita tiene la respuesta-dijó Hibiki,a lo que Goenji y Endo se sorprendieron.**

* * *

**Sayoo espero rewied**

**este es el collar**

** media/ products/ 4198/ 02Q G038 7W_01_details .jpg **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo,muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios,gracias a ellos me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. A sí que ya me dejo de tanta cháchara y os dejó con el segundo capitulo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,si me perteneciera sería multi-millonaria y estaría casada con Taylor Lauthner.**

* * *

**El albino se quedo petrificado cuando su maestro le dijo tal cosa,su pequeña hermanita sabía acerca de "Las caperucitas".Él mismo se encargaría de que su hermana se alejara de esas chicas,por el bien de ella.**

**-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Yuuka-chan?-preguntó el capitán**

**-Estará en su casa,es lo más seguro-contesto Hibiki**

**-Bien pues vámonos para ya,gracias Hibiki-pronunció Goenji.**

* * *

**Con Yuuka**

**La pequeña niña entro rápidamente a su casa,junto con cuatro chicas que escondían su cabello y su cara,menos sus ojos con caperuzas de colores.**

**-¡Rápido ponedla en la mesa llamare a mi padre!-ordeno la pequeña niña,a lo que tres chicas asintieron y un se cogía su hombro, ya que la habían disparado.**

**-Fuyuppe,¿te duele mucho?-cuestiono preocupada la encapuchada de azul**

**-Un poco,pero no es para tanto-contento con dolor la susodicha.**

**-La próxima vez que vea ha Kirito le clavo una de mis flechas en sus partes-habló la encapuchada de rojo.**

**-Jeje y yo le castrare con una de mis espadas,con la más afilada-siguió la de verde**

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido,chicas?-preguntó un hombre de piel tostado y pelo oscuro,que traía consigo un maletín de medico.**

**-Han disparado a Fuyuppe-contestó la de rojo**

**-Bien,vosotras vayan a cambiarse yo me ocupo de Fuyuka-chan-ordeno el señor Goenji**

**-Hai-se limitaron a decir las tres chicas encapuchadas.**

**A los 10 minutos las chicas ya estaban y Fuyuka curada y cambiada.**

**-Es raro que os hayan disparado,¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar el mayor de todas.**

**-Pues Kirito nos ha tendido una trampa,esa chica se había echo pasar por una simple campesina,cuando en realidad es la hermana de Kirito-relató Haruna**

**-Lo que me preocupa es que,valla mirando a ver quien es caperucita violeta-contó Aki**

**-Lo siento chicas-se disculpo Fuyuka**

**-No tienes que disculparte,usted tuvo que salvar a ese niño así que no se preocupe-habló respetuosamente Yuuka,a lo que todos se echaron a reír.**

**-Me tengo que ir,se me olvidó que tenía que prepararme para el baile-dijo Natsumi**

**-Es verdad y nosotras también tenemos que prepararnos-susurro Aki**

**-Muchas gracias por todo-hablaron las cuatro a la vez y se fueron corriendo.**

**-Jajaja ellas nunca van a cambiar-pronuncio el señor Goenji**

**-Tienes razón,papa-rió Yuuka,pero paro cuando tocaron la puerta**

**-Voy yo-dijo el padre de la niña,abrió y se encontró con su hijo junto con el primo de Natsumi y otras personas que no conocía de nada.**

**-Hola padre-saludó Goenji a su creador**

**-Hijo-dijo sorprendido**

**-¿Hermanito?,¡Hermanito!-gritó Yuuka saltando a los brazos de sus hermano**

**-¿Yuuka?,pero que grande que estas-pronuncio Endo sorprendido**

**-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Yuuka a Endo**

**-¿¡COMO NO TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ!?-gritó Mamoru llorando al estilo anime**

**-Aaah ya me acuerdo,tu eres Endina la prima de Natsumi-chan-dijo la niña con una sonrisa burlona,a lo que todos los presentes se rieron,menos el susodicho.**

**-¡NO ME LLAMO ENDINA,ES ENDOU MAMORU!-gritó el castaño**

**-Es broma Endo-kun,espera ahora que lo recuerdo-habló Yuuka y miró a su hermano con cara preocupada.**

**-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?-cuestiono Goenji**

**-Hemanito ven tenemos que hablar-pronuncio Yuuka mientras se llevaba a su hermano de la mano a un sitio alejado**

**-¿Qué quieres Yuuka?-volvió a cuestionar Goenji**

**-Te tienes que llevar a Natsumi,antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo la niña **

**-¿Por que me tengo que llevar a Natsumi?-preguntó preocupado el albino**

**-Pues por que su padre,quiere que se case con el comodoro Rococo **

**.¿Qué? ¿Ella está de acuerdo con esto?**

**-Pues claro que no,ella no sabe nada su padre se lo va ha decir hoy en el baile y aunque ella se niegue,su padre no la va a escuchar y hoy el baile sera un baile de compromiso-relato Yuuka**

**-Yuuka,veras Natsumi y yo no somos nada ¿entiendes?, ella estará mejor con ese comodoro-dijo Goenji**

**-¿Como? Es que tu no sabes que Natsumi te ama, y nunca lo dejara de hacer,ese comodoro se cree que ella le pertenece,pero no es así ella te pertenece a ti-habló Yuuka enfada**

**-Yuuka ella no me pertenece,ella sera feliz con ese comodoro-pronuncio ya harto Goenji**

**-Bien si eso es lo que quieres,¿que haces aquí?-pregunto muy enfadada Yuuka**

**-Mejor vamos a dentro-dijo Shuuya,cuando entraron se sentaron con todos en la mesa de la cocina.**

**-Veras Yuuka-chan,Hibiki a dicho que tu sabias quienes eran "Las caperucitas",veras necesitamos a cuatro tripulantes y ellas serian perfectas,así que por favor ¿nos podrías decir quienes son?-relato Endo,Yuuka miró a su padre y el asintió**

**-Vale se los diré,Endo-kun hermano mayor vosotros conocéis muy bien a las caperucitas-dijo Yuuka**

**-¿Como que nosotros las conocemos muy bien?-cuestiono Goenji**

**-Si verán,caperucita violeta es Fuyuka,caperucita azul es Haruna,caperucita verde Aki y caperucita rojo es Natsumi-explico Yuuka,a lo que Goenji y Endo se quedaron blancos del Shock.**

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los dos**

* * *

**En la mansión Raimon,se encontraba Natsumi preparada con su vestido al igual que sus amigas (_N/A: estos son los vestidos,si no los encontráis me mandáis un mensaje privado y os mandare la dirección por si ha alguna le interesa Vestido de Haruna; www. Mama / imagenes /Vestidos-de-15-a %C3%B1os-azul- turquesa-07. Jpg _**

_**Fuyuka: xn- vestidosde1 /wp-content /uploads/2012/03/vestido-de -15-a%C3%B1os-violeta .jpg**_

_**Aki: www. Imujer wp-content/ uploads/2011/05/verde- manzana. Jpg**_

_**Natsumi: www. Tengounafiesta wp-content/ uploads/2010/09/Quince-a%C3%B1os-emo_3. Jpg )**_

**Tocaron la puerta y Natsumi dijo el típico #adelante#,por la puerta entró Sonny Raimon**

**-¿Chicas ya están listas?-pregunto Sonny**

**-No señor gobernador,queda que nos peinemos-habló Haruna**

**-Está bien-se limito a decir Sonny,y se fue de la habitación.**

**-¿Señor gobernador?-cuestiono Fuyuka con una sonrisa**

**-Que quieres que dijera,da algo de miedo-citó la peli-azul mientras temblaba del miedo**

**-Podrías haberle agradecido por los vestidos-dijo Aki mientras se colocaba una diadema de diamantes que le dejó Natsumi**

**-Jejej, no os preocupéis ahora esos vestidos son vuestros los elegí yo-habló Natsumi con una sonrisa,y terminaba de hacerse su trenza para el lado y se colocaba una diadema**

**-Ya me parecía raro que tu padre supiera nuestros gustos-pronuncio Fuyuka,soltándose el pelo y ponerse otra diadema.**

**-Oye Natsu-chan,no te ofendas pero tu padre da miedo-susurro Haruna,que tenia un coco y unos pelos sueltos en la cara juntó con una diadema.**

**-Tranquila no me ofendo,bueno venga vamos a bajar ya que mi padre tiene que decir algo importante-explico Natsumi con una sonrisa**

**Las chicas estaban en el salón de baile al lado del padre de Natsumi que tenía una copa de vino al igual que todos.**

**-Damas y caballeros les doy las gracias por venir,pero este baile no es solo por que hace unos meses fue el cumpleaños de mi hija,si no que también es un baile de compromiso mi única hija se casara con el comodoro Rococo den le un aplauso y brindemos-explico Sonny a lo que Natsumi estaba blanca y sin moverse,sus amigas la miraban con preocupación**

**-Padre¿como que baile de compromiso y como que me voy a casar?-pregunto Natsumi**

**-Hija esto subirá nuestro estatus social y económico-dijo Sonny**

**-Papa no pienso casarme con Rococo,yo ya amo ha alguien-dicto la pelirroja**

**-Natsumi es tu deber como hija del gobernador, y ahora vas a ir al jardín ha conocer mejor al comodoro¿entendiste?-ordeno Sonny enfadado a su hija**

**-Si padre-contesto Natsumi triste**

**La chica se dirigió al jardín y se encontró con Rococo,el chico llevaba su típico traje y en su mano sostenía una rosa.**

**-Comodoro-dijo Natsumi con una mirada asesina**

**-Vaya vaya,Natsumi-chan hoy estas más bella que nunca ten una rosa para otro rosa-pronuncio cínicamente con una sonrisa de lado**

**-Por favor,enserio crees que aceptare tu estúpida rosa-dicto Natsumi**

**-Ese vocabulario jovencita,pero venga que tal si mejor me besas ya y así te acostumbras-dijo Rococo acercándose **

**-Apartate,que te quede bien claro yo no te amo y ni te amare-pronuncio Natsumi**

**-Oh claro es verdad,tu amas a Goenji Shuuya por favor Natsumi-chan ese engendro se ha olvidado de ti y nunca volverá y¿sabes porque?-dijo Rococo**

**-¿Porqué?**

**-Pues es muy fácil,por que eres imperfecta,andas de madura siempre,hablas de cosas tontas, eres una niña que te tienen consentida y eres diferente. Por eso yo soy tu dueño no él.-termino de decir Rococo.**

**-¿Pero quien te crees que eres?-preguntó Natsumi al borde de las lágrimas**

**-Yo soy tu dueño Natsumi-dijo con una sonrisa malvada,Natsumi ya no aguanto más y se fue del jardín y de la mansión, ¿a dónde se dirigía? Ni ella misma lo sabía.**

* * *

**En el baile,las tres chicas estaban buscando a Natsumi por todo el castillo hasta que escucharon que alguien las llamaba.**

**-¡CHICAS!-gritó Yuuka**

**-¿Yuuka-chan?,¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Aki**

**-Pues veras es que ellos las buscaban.**

**-Cuanto tiempo chicas-dijo Endo con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo que nadie veía ya que era de noche.**

**-E-Endo-kun hola-tartamudeo Aki que al igual que él tenía un sonrojo**

**-Hola Endo,oye si tu estás aquí ¿Goenji-kun también?-pregunto Haruna**

**-Sí,pero se ha ido detrás de Natsu-nee**

**-¡BIEN!-gritaron Haruna y Yuuka chocando los cinco**

**-Cuanto tiempo Mamoru-kun-saludo Fuyuka**

**-Hola Fuyuppe-dijo con una sonrisa**

* * *

**Con Natsumi,la chica siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la playa,la joven lloraba hasta que se dijo así misma.**

**-_¡NATSUMI RAIMON! No llores una Raimon nunca llora,secate esas lágrimas y ve y partele el culo a ese imbécil-_habló su inner**

**-_No,aunque me gusta la idea de partirle el culo,pero tenemos que escuchar la señal que nos da el destino inner,Goenji no volverá_**

_**-Si volverá ya veras**_

_**-¡QUE NO!**_

_**-¡QUE SI! Escucha Goenji te prometió que volvería**_

_**-Inner lo siento,pero Goenji no volverá me eh cansado de llorar todas las noches por él. Inner tu y yo nos iremos de aquí para no casarnos con ese imbécil y vivir aventuras.**_

_**-¿¡QUÉ!?(N/A: veréis ahora Natsumi va a cantar la canción se llama Fantasma del amor de Selena Gomez)**_

_**Mi dolor, se apago  
Ya puedo respirar  
Le di la espalda al amor que te pude dar  
En el aire va tu voz  
Ase un eco entre mi ser  
En el aire va tu vooooooz **_

**Cantaba Natsumi mientras caminaba por la orilla,Goenji llego hasta dónde ella se encontraba,se quedo quieto al ver que ella estaba cantando.**

_**Estoy contemplando el lugar  
Donde caminamos  
Tu presencia sigue aquí  
Dándome la mano  
Fuiste el mal donde viví  
Y al que nunca volveré  
Fuiste el mal donde viviiiii  
**_

**_Voy a reír, y a soñar  
Te tendré que superar  
Viviré la señal que me da el destino  
Me canse de llorar  
Se acabo tu tempestad  
Seras aquel fantasma de amor  
Que olvidare_**

**Ya no pensare nunca mas**  
**En lo pasado**  
**Para mi quedaras**  
**En un diario de papel**  
**Que difícil deshacer**  
**Cada instante del ayer**  
**Tu fantasma me atormentaaaa**

**Voy a reír, y a soñar**  
**Te tendré que superar**  
**Viviré la señal que me da el destino**  
**Me canse de llorar**  
**Se acabo tu tempestad**  
**Seras aquel fantasma de amor**  
**Que olvidare**

**Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo**  
**Hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tu**  
**Hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo,**  
**Mi confusión**  
**Aunque yo aun**  
**Te llevo dentro de mi corazón**

**Voy a reír, y a soñar**  
**Te tendré que superar**  
**Viviré la señal que me da el destino**  
**Me canse de llorar**  
**Se acabo tu tempestad**  
**Seras aquel fantasma de amor**  
**Que olvidare**

_**Natsumi miro su collar y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas**_

_**Voy a reír, y a soñar  
Te tendré que superar  
Viviré la señal que me da el destino  
Me canse de llorar  
Se acabo tu tempestad  
Seras aquel fantasma de amor  
Que olvidare**_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado,y este a sido bien largo nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo y ¡FELICES FIESTAS! ^.^ gracias por sus comentarios me hacéis un regalo de navidad cada vez que me comentáis,bueno os quería decir una cosa cuando ya lleve hasta el capitulo 5 o 4,empezare a subir otra historia de Inazuma Eleven que se llamara "_Cuando el amor llegó_" se titula como un dorama que vi que me encanta os recomiendo verlo,pero claro mi historia es completamente diferente al dorama jejeje,las parejas serán las mismas que aquí. Bueno ya si sayoo,que me eh puesto ya ah "hablar" mucho.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,si me perteneciera...blah blah blah.**

* * *

**En la playa nos encontramos a una joven sentada en la arena mirando la luna reflejada en el agua,sonriendo tristemente y con sus ojos rojos de haber llorado. Un chico se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado,la chica ni sintió su presencia.**

**-Ese comodoro...es un idiota,no entiendo como tu padre quiere que te cases con él-habló Goenji con un poco de enfado,la joven se sorprendió y giro su cabeza lentamente para ver si sus oídos la mentían como tantas veces,pero no le mentían Goenji Shuuya estaba ahí sentado a su lado como los antiguas tiempos.**

**-S-Shuu...Goenji,¿eres tú?-preguntó Natsumi,el albino se sorprendió ya que le iba a llamar por su nombre como siempre hacia pero lo llamo por su apellido,como nunca había echo.**

**-Pues claro que soy yo tontita-contesto el pelo-pincho con una sonrisa de lado,a la peli-rojiza se le escapo las lágrimas,se tiro encima del chico abrazándolo.**

**-Goenji-kun-susurro llorando**

**-No recordaba que fueras tan llorona y tampoco que me llamaras así-dijo Shuuya mientras abrazaba a la Raimon.**

**-Baka me has sorprendido solo es eso,Shuuya te eh echado mucho de menos-pronuncio Natsumi mientras se levantaba y el chico igual,cuando estaban de pie se sonrieron y se fueron donde se encontraban sus amigos.**

* * *

**Con los demás,todos se encontraban en la plaza esperando a que llegaron Goenji y Natsumi,cuando llegaron empezaron a hablar.**

**-Bien,sabemos que ustedes son "Las caperucitas" y queremos que se unan a nosotras para poder vengarnos del asesino de nuestros abuelos-explico Endo,las chicas se quedaron impactadas,se miraron entre si,a lo que asintieron entre si.**

**-Endo-kun...nos queremos unir a vosotros-dijo Aki decidida.**

**-Eso es genial,así que me voy a presentar soy Touko aunque me podéis llamar Toko-habló una chica con el pelo salmón y un pañuelo azul en la cabeza,que tenía la misma edad que las chicas.**

**-Yo soy Rika y este de aquí es mi cariñin su nombre es Ichinose-dijo una peli-celeste que sujetaba a un chica del brazo**

**-¿Ichinose-kun eres tú?-preguntó Aki con una sonrisa**

**-¿Aki-chan?-cuestiona el chico,y vio que la peli-verde asentía-¡Cuanto tiempo!-dijo emocionado abrazando a la chica.**

**-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Endo un poco celoso**

**-Hai,Aki y yo nos conocemos desde niños,pero cuando se mudo aquí perdimos el contacto-explico Ichinose con una sonrisa**

**-Yo soy Kido-dijo una chico de rastas y con unas gafas raras**

**-¿Hermanito?-se escucho la voz de Haruna**

**-¿Haruna?,hermanita cuanto te eh extrañado-habló Kido**

**-Haruna,¿Este es tu hermano,del que me hablaste?-cuestiono Fuyuka con una sonrisa,que por alguna razón hizo sonrojar a un chico medio calvo.**

**-Si,este es mi hermano mayor Yuuto-pronuncio Haruna,que abrazaba a su hermano.**

**-¡QUE HAY MONADAS! Yo soy Tsunami,aunque me podéis llamar cariño,amor,baby o bebe-dijo un chico con el pelo rosa que tenia un año más que los chicos**

**-Tsunami dejalas en paz-hablo Toko que se alejo con el chico tomado de la oreja**

**-¿Y tu eres?-preguntó Fuyuppe al mismo chico que se sonrojo.**

**-Hmp,soy Fudou aunque me llaman Fudo-pronuncio fríamente **

**-Yo soy Fuyuka aunque todos me llaman Fuyuppe,es un placer Fudo-kun-se presento la peli-lila**

**-Genial,que os llevéis tan bien venga es hora de irnos-ordeno Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Baka nosotras no podemos irnos así como así-Dijo Natsumi cogiendo la oreja de su "querido" primo**

**-Itai,suelta Natsu-nee-habló el moreno **

**-Nos iremos mañana,ya que nosotras se lo tenemos que comunicar a los del pueblo, ¿entendiste?-habló Natsumi con una voz que daba escalofríos junto con una mirada asesina, que heredo de su difunta madre.**

**-H-hai-pudo decir Endo con cara de terror.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la plaza del pueblo,había un montón de aldeanos,en lo alto de un árbol se veía a una silueta de mujer,que tenía unos pantalones marrones oscuros,junto con una camisa blanca con un corsé por encima marrón con detalles rojos,junto con unas botas marrones son tacón,y su cara estaba cubierta por una caperuza roja, en lo alto de una casa una chica igual pero el corsé con detalles verdes su caperuza de color verde. Dos chicas iguales estaban en una callejón oscuro,las dos usaban ropas negras pero una su corsé era con detalles violetas y tenía una caperuza violeta y la otra chica iba igual pero su corsé con detalles azules y su caperuza azul.**

**Nuestra banda de piratas se encontraba en la plaza,esperando a las chicas hasta que de pronto una flecha con plumas rojas al final se clavo en la puerta de la taberna,los aldeanos se asustaron hasta que las encapuchadas aparecieron las que estaban en el callejón llegaron caminando tan tranquilas,la de verde que estaba encima de una casa salto desde ella hasta el suelo sin hacerse ni un rasguño,y la de rojo que estaba en un árbol bajo con una voltereta.**

**-Aldeanos,venimos a comunicarles que las caperucitas se van de está isla,para ayudar a unos viejos amigos-habló roja**

**-Lo que mi compañera Roja dice es verdad,pero no os preocupéis vendremos de vuelta para acabar con las injusticias que Kirito os hace-explico Verde**

**-¡CAPERUCITAS SOIS LAS MEJORES,GRACIAS POR AUDARNO!-se escucho a los aldeanos. Las chicas sonrieron y se fueron por arte de magia.**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y siento que sea corto,pero esque :**

**hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad lelolereyle lelorela-digo con voz cantarina**

**Mañana o pasado pondre conti os lo prometo,la pondre lo más rapido que pueda,sayooo**

**Itai:Hay eso duele**

**Hai:Si o claro**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
